Overcoming DNA
by Kwokinator
Summary: A DNA2 fic. Karin's shot Junta and gone back to the future. But where's Junta now?


Karin Aoi was bored. Usually when she was bored, her friends  
left her well enough alone. They didn't need a cranky Karin playing  
the practical joke of their lives. A bored Karin was a cranky Karin.  
  
Thus, when she was bored, she got even MORE bored, and the   
cycle repeats until she snapped out of it.  
  
Not this time though. She's been back to her own century for  
a week, and she was still bored. Ever since she quit working as a DNA   
Operator, she's been lounging around doing nothing. Nothing seemed to   
interest her anymore. The movies were boring, the arcades sucked, and   
her friends just recently gained a new boringness to them.  
  
Why wasn't anyone as interesting as Junta Momonari? She   
sighed. Junta... now there was an interesting person. Strong-willed   
too, he had to be to overcome the Mega-Playboy DNA . The Mega-Playboy.  
The worst playboy in history, fathering over 100 children, who all   
inherited his "playboyness". That was the mission she was assigned to.  
She had completed the mission. But she wasn't happy, and she certainly  
didn't have what she wanted before the mission. No cute pets, no nice   
houses... and certainly not a cute husband.  
  
  
It all started a few months ago. Yokomori had called her,  
telling her that she's finally been assigned a mission. The mission   
was simple: To eliminate the Mega-Playboy from history. The   
instructions were clear and simple. find the Mega-Playboy, Junta   
Momonari, and shoot him with the DNA Control Medecine, or DCM, bullet,   
and that would be it.  
  
Murphy's Law has a way of finding its way into any and every   
situation though. It turned out that the DCM bullet she was suppose to  
shoot him with was purposely switched with an unregistered one that   
would have awakened the Mega-Playboy early and turned him to evil. But  
she didn't know that until the end, and so Junta Momonari was shot with  
the wrong bullet.   
  
After finding out that the DCM bullet Karin shot him with was   
unregistered, she decided to observe his behaviour and prevent him   
from becoming the Mega-Playboy. But what she didn't forsee was that,   
somewhere along the way, he fell in love with Karin, promising her that  
he would overcome the effects of the DCM bullet and not become the   
Mega-Playboy.  
  
When Karin was given the chance to shoot Junta with the correct  
DCM bullet, she remembered what Junta promised, and hesitated a split   
second, the bullet missing its intended target and hitting Ryouji   
instead, somehow giving him the ability to copy a person's appearance   
and also assimilating his or her strengths and abilities.   
  
When Junta found out how Ryuji was abusing his newfound   
abilities, he trained hard so he could to defeat Ryouji. When the   
fight started, Junta had the upperhand. Bt Ryouji had somehow figured   
out how to use the Psychic Jacket to fully utilize all the power he had  
absorbed, allowing him to use 400 percent of a normal human's strength.  
  
Without any further choices and receiving the beatdown of his   
life, Junta2, the Mega-Playboy hidden inside Junta, prompted for its   
release. And there was no choice but to let him out, especially once   
Ryouji started hurting the girls present. Once the Mega-Playboy was   
out, he easily overpowered the new Ryouji and caused his powers to   
overload from strain. That act showed that the Mega-Playboy was a very  
strong Psychic Soldier, able to defeat the best of them.   
  
The last challenge Junta had to overcome was himself. His   
DNA, to be precise. Mori, Ami's superior, went back to the past with   
Junta's future daughter, planning to breed with Junta to create an   
entire army of elite Psychic Soldiers. Demon Junta had complete   
control of the body as the effect of the switched DCM took hold, but   
the battle for dominance reigned on inside Junta's mind. The good   
Junta triumphed, and regained control of his body, causing the girl   
Mori brought with him to be erased from existence. Another one of   
Karin's superior, Yokomori, came back to the past with a strike force   
to arrest Mori after finding out what he wanted to do.   
  
After seeing the outcome of the fight and what Mori's acts   
indirectly caused, or more specifically the fact that Yokomori could   
see that Karin has fallen for Junta already. To compensate for what   
she had went through, Yokomori said that he would delay the government   
for as long as possible and whether she shoot him with the new DCM was   
up to her. He had brought with him the correct DCM bullet that would   
completely neutralize the Mega-Playboy DNA, but the side-effects was   
that he would lose all memories of what happened since he was first   
shot, including all memories of her.   
  
So she had to make a decision. She knew by now that she had   
fallen in love with Junta, but she also knew that Junta liked Ami.   
There was no point in staying in the past if his heart wasn't   
completely hers. When she asked Junta who he really liked, he said   
that he liked Ami, but he liked her too. That "too" was what helped   
Karin make the decision. She shot him with the new DCM, neutralizing   
the Mega-Playboy's DNA and erasing all memories he had of her.  
  
  
  
  
Which brought her back to the future, to this abyssmal pit of   
boredom that she was in now. In the span of a single week, she had   
revisited every single mall in her district, saw each movie five times,  
and walked around the entire city on foot twice. She was THAT bored.   
At the moment, she was browsing through one of her favorites, but   
ever-so-boring shopping malls. She thought about staying in the mall   
for a while longer, but she could no longer stand being around doing   
nothing, and so decided to walk home.   
  
Absently making her way towards her house on autopilot, she   
wasn't really aware of anything around her. That was why she nearly   
got ran over by cars several times. After what felt like forever,   
she finally arrived at her front door, just to find a young girl of   
about ten years old sitting there on the stairs.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" she asked the girl.  
  
The girl looked up. "Are you Karin Aoi?"  
  
"Yes," Karin answered, curious as to why the girl knew her   
name. She never met her before. "How do you know?"  
  
"My grandmother told me to come here," the girl answered.  
  
"Your grandmother?" Karin asked. She didn't know any old woman  
either.  
  
"Yes, her name is Ami Ikida." the girl replied. "She told me   
to bring you to see her. Are you coming?"  
  
The name didn't ring any bells. She only knew one Ami, and   
that was a hundred years ago. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check  
it out. What could a ten-year-old girl do?  
  
She followed the young girl as they made their way towards the   
little girl's house. Karin absently noted that they were currently in   
one of the city's rich neighbourhoods. Within minutes, they stopped in  
front of a rather large house. The girl took out a bunch of keys and   
opened the door, then motioned for her to go in.  
  
"Tadaima!" the girl declared loudly. "I'm back, grandma!"  
  
An elderly woman came out in a wheelchair. She stared at   
Karin, as if Karin would simply disappear if she took her eyes off her.  
It was plain to see, from the expression on her face and the tears that  
streaked down her cheeks, that she was ecstatic to see Karin. Karin,   
on the other hand, was puzzled. She's never seen the old woman before,  
and wondered what she wanted with her.  
  
"Hello, Karin," the old woman spoke, her voice trembling with   
emotion.  
  
"Um..." Karin couldn't think of anything to say. "Do I know   
you?"   
  
The old woman chuckled, which promptly turned into a coughing   
fit. "You could say that. I'm Ami. Ami Kurimoto."  
  
The realization hit Karin like a 10-ton mallet. she thought.   
  
Even though Karin had fully expected that Ami would marry Junta  
after Karin shot him with the final DCM bullet and rendered him to   
normalness, the truth was still a shock. Only a week had past for her,  
and her feelings for Junta had not yet die down. she   
thought.   
  
"Ami!" she said, with faked cheerfulness. "Long time no see!   
How did you know where I lived?"  
  
"Well," Ami smiled. "Aoi Karin isn't a very common name."  
  
Karin smiled. "That's true."  
  
"Anyway," Ami continued. "I have someone I want you to meet.   
That's why I had Yuki-chan, my granddaughter, to go get you."   
  
"Who is it?" Karin wondered aloud.   
  
Ami smiled mysteriously. "It's a suprise."  
  
Karin decided to stop questioning about the subject. Since it   
was supposed to be a surprise, she thought that she would know when Ami  
was ready. "So what happened with you after I was gone? Did you marry  
Junta?" Karin asked.  
  
"Not much happened." Ami smiled. "Life was boring after the  
weirdness you brought with you."  
  
Karin blushed. It wasn't that weird... was it?  
  
"I met a nice man, and I eventually married him, and that was  
all for me. And no, it wasn't Junta. Junta's nice and all, but my   
husband is the one that truly holds my heart."  
  
"So you didn't marry... Junta?" Karin sounded hopeful, even  
though she knew that he was probably dead from old age by now.  
  
"Of course not, Karin," a voice said from one of the rooms.  
"What do you take me for?"  
  
That sounded like... but... but it was impossible! It's been   
a hundred years! Must be his son, she concluded. Although she fonud   
it strange that his son would have the same voice and even his   
mannerisms.  
  
A figure emerged from the room. Karin gasped when she  
looked at his face. It was HIM. The one she's been thinking about  
for the last week. Junta Momonari, looking not a day older than he  
did on that fateful day, the day that changed their lives forever. The  
day of the DCM's administration.  
  
"Jun... Junta?" Karin asked, her voice trembling with emotion.  
  
He smirked. "The one and only."  
  
"But... but how?" Karin demanded. "It's been a hundred years!   
How can you still be alive?"   
  
Then she remembered Ami was alive too. "Nevermind that. How   
can you look the same?""  
  
"I won," Junta said simply, as if the answer was so easy that   
a fifth grader could answer it.  
  
"What?" Karin asked, confused.  
  
"I beat the Mega-Playboy's DNA before," Junta answered. "What  
made you think I couldn't beat my own?"  
  
"But you shouldn't have remembered anything of those months!"  
  
"That was your mistake, Karin," Junta explained. "I was just  
missing those few months of my life. Nothing. Just a complete blank.  
But it didn't stay blank forever. Since I didn't remember a thing, I   
figured that something must've happened, so I asked around," he looked   
down and smiled at Ami. "A girl supposedly came from the future, and   
changed my DNA, turning me into some kind of a Psychic Soldier or   
Mega-Playboy or something with awesome powers, just to disappear   
mysteriously. By then, I knew something big happened, but for the   
life of me, I just couldn't remember."  
  
"That was the way it was intended to be," Karin stated.  
  
"I tried and tried to remember what happened, but I just   
couldn't." Junta explained. "That is, until I came across a hidden  
voice inside me during a meditation session. I've been trying   
everything I could, and someone told me that meditation sometimes helps  
memory loss, so I tried it. The voice told me to reach inside my soul   
and take back what was mine."  
  
"At first, I didn't have a clue what that meant," he continued.  
"But eventually I began to understand. I was feeling... empty, as if   
something was missing. Hidden away. So during another meditation,   
I tried to picture what that was. In my mind, I saw a giant treasure   
chest, guarded by a huge lock, and somehow I knew that I had to open   
the lock. Once I did that, the memories came back to me in a flood,   
and I blacked out from absorbing so much information at once. When I   
woke up, I remembered everything, everything from meeting you to you   
shooting me. I knew that you must've shot me with a DCM, but I didn't   
know where you'd be. I just knew that I had to find you.  
  
"You told me that you came a hundred years in the past, so you   
must've been a hundred years in the future," he went on. "So I thought  
that even if I managed to find you, I would be way too old, if not   
outright dead. So I did something nobody's ever done before. I   
controlled my DNA, just like I controlled the Mega-Playboy. Defeating  
the Demon Junta was great practice. Without it, I would never have  
made it or even know what to do. I defeated the aging gene, and that's  
how I still look 17."  
  
"Does that mean you're immortal?" Karin wondered aloud.  
  
"For as long as I wish, yes." Junta answered. "But I can also  
start aging anytime I wish. I'm simply controlling my DNA. As soon  
as I stop, I start aging normally."  
  
"But why hasn't anyone done the same thing?"  
  
"It takes a lot of willpower," Junta explained. "More than what  
most people have. I only succeeded because of the practice I have with  
Demon Junta. The fact that my brain is more advanced than normal   
people because of the repeated use of psionic powers didn't hurt   
either."  
  
"And before you ask," Junta started to walk towards Karin. "No,  
the Mega-Playboy never surfaced again. I beat him for good."  
  
He knelt in front of her and materialized a bouquet of roses  
from... somewhere. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" Karin asked, shocked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Junta answered solemnly. "I've lived  
for over a hundred years, and I did it all for you. This is the moment  
that I've been waiting a hundred years for. You were the only thing   
that kept me going all these years. I lost you once because of a   
careless comment, and I'm not going to lose you again. Not after I've   
waited so long."  
  
"But what about Ami? I thought you liked her," Karin said.  
  
"So did I. But after I regained my memories and realized that   
you were gone for good, I realized that that I only liked her as a   
friend, a sister, nothing more," Junta answered. "You were, still are,   
and always will be, the only one I love."   
  
"Oh, Junta." Karin whispered, tears flowing freely. "Yes...  
yes I will marry you."  
  
Junta got back up to his feet, and they embraced for the first   
time in a hundred years.  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
-----------  
Aaaahhh!!! So cheesy... There's gotta be something wrong with me! ^_^  
  
Any C&C can be directed to kwokinator@animefanfics.com 


End file.
